


Manipulate

by Lily_Xie



Category: GGAD
Genre: GGAD - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 02:28:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Xie/pseuds/Lily_Xie





	Manipulate

Manipulate

Gellert·Grindelwald看见了他。  
隔着车窗和咖啡店的玻璃，看的不甚清楚，但那个男人有着一头鲜明的灿烂红色长发，很难让人忽视他。  
Grindelwald是英国最大的军火走私商，而他的货物却专供政府，因此他也得以在政府的庇护下走私其他的货物，疯狂的扩充自己的财产。  
游离于黑白两色之外，他是最模糊不清的灰色。  
对于大部分知情者来说，这个名字代表的就是丰厚的资产，错综复杂的关系网，坚实的政治地位和瞩目的权力。他有一个儿子，但没人知道这个男孩儿是怎么来的，因为他从没有过甚至哪怕一条的桃色绯闻。他的前半生流光溢彩，唯独在爱情上却苍白而干涩，像是没有什么人能令他干涸的心泛起一点点涟漪。  
随着时间的推移，Grindelwald关于爱情的印象依旧是一片空白。  
从16岁他接手父亲的产业起，就开始逐渐把生意挪到了英国。16岁那年夏天，远在北欧的金发少年突然感觉自己心里有什么东西悄然的破裂了，发出了一声轻微的：“咔”。他努力地想要抓住些什么，却连着手的方向都找不到。这个年纪的男孩儿，或多或少都有了一些爱情的经历，也许是和最受欢迎的拉拉队长有着难忘的一夜情，也许是和从小一起长大的栗色卷发少女逐渐生出了些什么其他的情愫，唯独Grindelwald没有。他的父亲觉得这是他能成就大事的一种表现，但只有年轻的Gellert自己知道，他的心里缺了一块儿，就像他本该做些什么却没有。  
比如，去英国看看。  
在这一天之前，他一直都不知道这个终年被海洋水汽包裹的国家会给他带来什么，只是在这里，他内心深处的焦虑会降到最低。直到今天，他突然明白了，也许他来到这里，是为了寻找一直以来遗失的爱情。  
咖啡厅里的那个红发男人正在同他对面坐着的年轻人讲着什么，他们中间还放着一台笔记本电脑，那位男人时不时的把电脑屏幕转过去，给那个长着乱蓬蓬卷发的年轻人看。他非常细心，每次都会站起来探过身去指着屏幕说点什么，而这时，他被棕色马甲和白色西装衬衫包裹着的肩背就会拉出一个令人赏心悦目的弧度，红色的长发会从他的肩头后滑落下来。Grindelwald盯着坐在窗边的两个人，他们看起来心情都很好，他能看见年长一点的男人戴着一副眼镜，笑起来的时候脸庞很温柔。  
在他甚至还不知道这个人是谁的时候，他的心已经替他做出了决定。Grindelwald能感觉到自己一直枯燥无味的跳动着的心脏，突然颤抖了起来，先是轻轻地，试探性的，再然后就是剧烈的胡乱冲撞，让他攥紧了拳头。他甚至能清晰地感觉到，心口上那道16岁时出现的苍白失血的裂痕逐渐变得鲜艳，拉扯着慢慢合拢。突然间 ，一股沉重的疲惫涌了上来，就像是有一个东西悬而未决长达一百多年，今天终于找到了答案。但他的脑子远没有他的心这样坦诚，他冷静的说服自己：  
“也许那个风衣下摆有一半被他压在屁股下面的局促年轻人是他的小男朋友，毕竟只有包含着爱的微笑才能那么温柔。”  
“他们看起来可不太相配。”  
他接着想到。  
但仁慈的上帝也许是可怜他前四十年的孤独，在不久之后就替他的心和脑子找到了一个平衡。  
Grindelwald特地挑了一个下午去见他读大学的儿子，因为“不争气的小崽子”当天下午没课。他选择在教学楼的台阶下和他的儿子谈话，因为小崽子曾说害怕他在偏僻的地方直接把自己绑上车带回家。今天的谈话进行的出乎意料的快，因为当Grindelwald问出：  
“你什么时候才能结束你可笑的大学生活，参与一下家里可怜的生意呢？”  
金发的年轻人并没有像以往那样 绞尽脑汁的找理由搪塞过去，而是迅速地回答说：  
“下个礼拜，等我结束我的毕业论文设计。”  
这让Grindelwald有些诧异的挑了挑眉毛，但他也没有多说什么，只是点了点头就准备离开。在他转身的时候，视野里突然出现了一从红褐色的卷发，他看见了那天坐在咖啡店里的男人抱着几本书从台阶上走下来，而他原本斜靠在楼梯扶手上的儿子突然就站的笔直，并且在他经过的时候非常有礼貌的向他点头行礼。  
“Professor Dumbledore.”  
他听见年轻人这样叫他。  
那位红发的教授停下了脚步，温和的同他打了招呼。年轻人向他介绍了自己的父亲，然后，Grindelwald就眼睁睁的看着那位漂亮的教授给了他一个和咖啡店里如出一辙的，“充满爱意的温柔微笑”。  
回到家之后,Grindelwald拿出手机给一个备注名为Silly Boy的联系人发了一条消息：  
“这位教授很严厉？”  
没过多久，他就收到了回复：  
“当然不，他几乎是全校最温柔的教授了，我从未见过或者听说过他和任何一位学生发火。”  
他接着发了一条：  
“我也从未见过或者听过你对任何一位老师如此尊敬。”  
然后他收到了一条乍一看和他们现在聊的问题没什么关联的消息：  
“您知道我为什么决定回去跟您一起打理生意么，因为我恋爱了，父亲。”  
Grindelwald愣了一下，他几乎想把手机扔到一旁去，但他还是皱着眉头回复说：  
“和那位教授？不得不说，他对于你来说年纪大了一点。”  
这次他收到的回复很快：  
“Professor Dumbledore？当然不！我在追求他的儿子！我教授比您还要大上两岁呢，Old man！”  
他心里沉了一下，但他的儿子悟性很高的做出了解释：  
“你从来没对我的老师有过这么高的关注，他没有结过婚，儿子是领养的，目前单身，尤其喜欢甜食和红茶，典型的最传统的英国人。希望这些能帮到你，父亲。”  
Grindelwald满意的勾起了嘴角，决定再给那小子提供一个月的生活费。  
一周后的同一时间，他又来到了这所大学，专门在教学楼前等着那位红发的教授，还带了两杯温热的红茶。果然，在相差不多的时间里那位可爱的教授穿着差不多的套装从教学楼里走了出来，并且在走到Grindelwald面前时跟他打了招呼。Grindelwald有些惊讶他还记得自己，这省去了麻烦的自我介绍阶段。他拦住了想要离开的教授说：  
“Professor，我儿子说他非常崇拜您，他在您身上学到了很多。要知道，他从小就是个无法无天的混蛋，这么长时间以来麻烦您了。不知道您今天有没有时间，我想邀请您共进晚餐。”  
红发的教授楞了一下，大学生的家长很少这样热情，但他今天晚上确实没有别的安排，所以他坐上了Grindelwald的车。他告诉自己：这实在没有什么拒绝的理由，但究其原因，还是因为他对这位穿着考究而又颇为俊美的男人印象相当不错，他愿意和对方进行一次类似于约会的晚餐。  
他们选择了一家传统的法国餐厅，菜肴丰富而精美，特别是最后一道甜点，暖红色的丝绒蛋糕切开后有乳白色的奶油露出来，这很衬Dumbledore的红头发。他们在吃饭的过程中没怎么说话，餐厅的的灯光昏暗的恰到好处，慵懒而有些沙哑的女声唱着一首慢拍子的法语歌，上了年头的红酒在圆润的高教杯里折射出润泽的光，气氛无限趋近于暧昧。这让Dumbledore有些恍惚，他几乎要以为他们是一对儿恋人了，Grindelwald温柔而沉稳，暖黄的灯光给他瘦削的脸颊打上了一层薄薄的阴影，Dumbledore不得不承认，他确实被这个有些孤僻和桀骜的男人吸引了。  
吃过饭后，他们开着车在城里漫无目的的闲逛，这时候，他们才开始聊天。一开始话题很广泛，直到Grindelwald状似无意的谈到：  
“Albus，我经常听到别人说，军火商的财富都建立在战争和死亡之上，你觉得呢？”  
他说完这句话之后也没有偏头去看Dumbledore的反应，只是他在余光中看见那种一直笼罩在Dumbledore脸上温和的微笑渐渐隐去了，他有些严肃的抿了抿嘴角。  
“他嘴角向下的时候丰满的唇瓣会形成明显的菱形，这简直太性感了。”  
Grindelwald思绪飘忽着，空气沉默了片刻。  
但很快，Dumbledore就开口了，他说的有些缓慢，像是在斟酌着用词。但他的语气十分坚定：  
“这种说法大概是每一个理想主义者都会有的，但他们往往忽略了一个事实：一切正义或者非正义的冲突都避免不了出现死亡。而军火商说到底也是商人，商人是没有义务做维和大使的。所以我觉得，只要他们能尽量把武器提供给正义的一方，就已经是立场鲜明的爱国者了。”  
他顿了一下，丰满的嘴唇微微张开，像是如释重负的叹了口气，那种让人着迷的微笑又重新浮现在了他的脸上。  
“国内最大的武器制造商Nurmengard热衷于慈善，也确实做出了不小的贡献，这当然是不能抹杀的。”  
Grindelwald笑了起来，唇角和眉梢都愉悦的舒展开，这个时候他非常感谢自己精明强干的女秘书给这个“武器制造商”的公司形象里加上了慈善事业。他用肯定的语气说：  
“你知道我在Nurmengard工作。”  
他微微侧过头，看见Dumbledore有些局促的用指节摩擦上唇，他说：  
“我知道，您儿子的档案里写着您在Nurmengard实业工作。但您要知道，我刚才所说的每一句话都是客观且真实的······”  
Grindelwald打断了他：  
“你知道我具体任哪一个职位么？”  
红发的教授轻轻摇了摇头，他宝石蓝的眼睛正注视着开车的男人，他突然觉得这套银灰色的西装很衬他的发色。  
“我是Nurmengard的创始人。所以，我很感谢您刚才说的话，对我来说意义重大。”  
他看见Grindelwald微笑着说出这句话。  
Dumbledore有些震惊的眨了眨眼睛，但他很快就接受了这个事实。所以，在Grindelwald准确地把车停在Dumbledore的公寓门口之前，他们又聊了很多，古典音乐，歌剧，或许还有些关于香料的奇怪话题。也是因为这个，他并没有对Grindelwald知道他具体地址这一问题表现出过多的惊讶。  
直到他准备下车的时候，Grindelwald探身过来替他解开了安全带，这种完全没有必要的动作让他们挨得很近，柠檬海盐的香水味扑到了Dumbledore的鼻尖。如果说这一晚上Dumbledore对他们的关系有了些许的认识，那就是他们无比契合，契合到他清楚Grindelwald下一步的动作，他在Grindelwald吻上来的时候配合的张开了嘴。银发男人的舌尖不同于他冷硬的五官，尤为的柔软灵活，Grindelwald温柔但强势的吮吸Dumbledore的嘴唇，勾过他的舌尖舔弄，同时他也得到了热烈的回应。这个吻足够温柔缱绻，充盈着饱胀的情欲，但又恰到好处的在两个人呼吸的频率都开始发生变化时停止了。  
他们用鼻尖相互摩擦着，Grindelwald嘴角的胡子蹭到Dumbledore唇边的嫩肉，让他吸着气笑了起来，他侧过脸在Grindelwald的颧骨上亲了一下后才撤开了脸。在他准备下车的时候，却被身旁的男人攥住了手腕，对方用温热的指腹摩挲他的手腕内侧，压在他跳动的脉搏上，犹如一只蓄势待发的猛兽钳制住了猎物的咽喉。他听见男人说：  
“Albus，以后我们可以经常见见面么？”  
他听出了这是一个发展长期关系的邀请，而且明显极具诱惑力，但他犹豫了。他半侧过身，珍重的用掌心贴上Grindelwald的侧脸：  
“听着Gellert，我今年四十二岁了，早就过了找情人的年纪，还有个上大学的儿子要照顾，我不会是你最好的选择，相信我。”  
他注视着Grindelwald的瞳孔，没有漏掉那里面层层叠叠的阴霾，但他只是用嘴唇碰了碰男人的鼻尖，就转身下车了。进屋之前他俯下身，从打开的车窗里伸手给Grindelwald压平了领口的丝巾，低声说：  
“Thank you for that kiss.”  
接下来的一周时间，Grindelwald以肉眼可见的速度陷入了魂不守舍的状态。他在开会的时候心不在焉的发愣，在听下属汇报工作的时候不可遏制的走神。那天晚上，Dumbledore曾在他的手机里输入过自己的号码，可是他从未联系过他，各种形式上都没有，也再没去过那所大学。但与此同时，他又在Dumbledore的身边安插了层层叠叠的暗哨，掌控了他的所有动向，包括每一餐吃了什么，甚至是他和学生对话的内容。  
Grindelwald很快就发现了一个异样的信息。Dumbledore对那个叫做Newt·Scamander的姜黄色头发，脸上铺满细碎雀斑的高个子男生过于关注了。他甚至邀请那个总是表现的很紧张的男学生来他家里共进晚餐，而那小子居然胆敢答应！  
膨胀的嫉妒和压抑的渴望正在挤压Grindelwald的心，他不知道应该怎么办，所以当他看着暗哨传回来的监控录像里频繁出现的Newt·Scamander，他选择了一个最不正确的方式来解决这个问题。  
周五的晚上，Dumbledore带着一身的疲惫回到了家，他本想泡个热水澡之后就上床读书，配上一杯加了双份乳球和方糖的红茶。他的儿子最近和一位神秘的爱人搬出去住了，他应该会度过一个闲适的周末，但他的计划刚刚进行到了把自己跑进热水里这个步骤，就被邮箱里的一条消息打断了。  
他叹了一口气，伸手拿过手机点开邮箱，发件人的邮箱地址写着G.Grindelwald，里面是一个视频链接。点开之后随着视频的播放，Dumbledore逐渐变了脸色。从视频的角度和摇晃程度可以很轻易的看出这是由随身摄像头拍摄的，一个界面上同时有九个不同视角的窗口在同时播放，距离时远时近，围绕着只有一个中心，一个他非常熟悉的人：Newt·Scamander。摄像头里监控的时间简直是7/24不间断跟踪，甚至还有晚上Scamander家窗帘的镜头。  
这一切都让他觉得毛骨悚然。  
还没等他缓过神来，系统显示他又收到了一条来自Grindelwald的消息，这次的内容很简单，只是几句话：  
Professor Dumbledore，为了您最喜欢的学生，我真诚的请求您做我的情人。如果您同意，请在五分钟后开门。  
———Sincerely G·G  
Dumbledore皱紧了眉头，他第一反应是想要报警，但他很快打消了这个念头，从这个视频的距离和密度来看，如果Grindelwald想，他随时可以把Newt打成筛子，而那个瘦弱的生物学博士根本不可能有还手之力。  
他不明白Grindelwald为什么会这样做，被拒绝后的这种追求方式还真的是让他始料不及。或许他从来就不知道什么是求而不得，他的世界里只有得到和不择手段的得到。  
五分钟的时间非常短，只够让Dumbledore草草的擦干身上的水，然后披上一条浴巾。甚至他的头发还滴着水，就听见了窗外停车的声音，他悄悄地把窗帘掀开一条细缝，看见了门口停着一辆纯黑色的宾利，车窗上贴着深色的太阳膜，看不见里面的情况。他在门口站了一会儿，邮箱里也没有收到新的消息，五分钟早就过去了，Grindelwald静静地坐在门口的车里，Dumbledore靠在门板上，就好像是刚才那些违法又极具威胁性的视频从未存在过一样。  
Grindelwald从未担心过如果Dumbledore不开门他要怎么办，他确定他一定会开门的。因为他总是把所有他在意的人都凌驾于自身之上，就像是他天生就要救赎所有古怪的灵魂。Grindelwald不受控制地想到：如果今天被威胁的是他，Professor Dumbledore会为了他做到哪一步呢？  
还没等他被这种奇怪的酸楚完全包裹，面前这栋小公寓的门就开了。  
Dumbledore打开了门，却没有站在门前迎接，依然是靠在门旁边的墙上，发梢的水打湿了他的肩膀。他听见了皮靴跟磕在地上的声音，然后是那个冷调的香水味，Grindelwald走了进来。男人小心的关上了房门。站在他面前的人与那天晚上相差无几，昂贵的长呢子风衣和丝绸的领巾明晃晃的彰显着他的财力和地位，但这突然的让Dumbledore觉得有些刺眼。Grindelwald把手指插进了他的发丝里捧住了他的头，侧过脸轻轻的吻了吻Dumbledore的喉结，温柔的像是一片羽毛拂过。  
Grindelwald感觉到了Dumbledore发间的潮湿，他把一缕头发拎到唇边吻了吻，试探性地问：  
“我可以给你吹头发么，Albus？”  
Dumbledore无奈的闭了闭眼睛，他无法无视近在咫尺的那双眼睛里小心翼翼的讨好和无措，这让他的心里愈加酸楚。他承认，他几乎是喜欢Grindelwald的，如果他暴虐又冷漠，他就可以心安理得的恨上他，他却偏偏要表现的温柔又无辜，在他刚刚下作的威胁了他的学生之后！冲突的情感像两只大手，几乎要把这个单薄的红发教授撕碎了。但他还是点了点头，机械的坐在浴室的凳子上让Grindelwald吹干了他长长的红发。  
但这天晚上确实没有结束的这么简单，Grindelwald如他所想的那样解开了Dumbledore的浴袍，抚上了那片奶油一样丝滑柔软的皮肤。他的情人显然不再年轻，身体上均匀的包裹了一层富有弹性的软肉，但这不仅没有影响他丰满的视觉美感，而且让他的身体变得手感更好了。当Grindelwald揉着他的屁股把他的阴茎含在嘴里时，Dumbledor的睫毛像受惊的蝴蝶翅膀似的剧烈颤抖，发出舒服的呜咽，他没有刻意的回避快感，享受性爱是他的权利。既然思想上无法梳理清楚这种畸形又病态的关系，不如让自己沉浸在肉体的欢愉里，毕竟对方俊美的脸和他流畅的肌肉线条都足以让他成为一个优秀的床伴。  
Dumbledore已经熟透了，简单的挑逗就可以让他全身泛红，难耐的半闭着眼睛用大腿蹭着Grindelwald的腰身。他殷红的唇瓣被吻得肿胀了起来，湿热的肉穴也被润滑液侵染的水光淋漓，正乖巧的吞吐着情人的手指，浑身散发着肉欲的气息。他放任自己迷失在欲望里，胡乱的抚摸着Grindelwald的胸膛，揉捏他的腹肌，并且在他操进来的时候搂着他的脖子索吻。一如他之前感觉到的，他们在性爱上也极为契合，在攀上高潮的同时，Dumbledore轻轻的侧过头，把一滴眼泪流进了枕头里。  
第二天早上他快到中午的时候才醒过来，Grindelwald已经走了。Dumbledore闭着眼睛躺在床上，腿跟和腰腹的酸痛丝丝缕缕的提醒着他昨晚的荒唐并不是一场梦。但当他踏出卧室的时候还是几乎被吓到了，他的公寓一夜间发生了巨大的变化，不知道什么时候，他原有的家具都巧妙的稍微移动了位置，挤进了一些不属于他的东西，比如一台多功能的跑步机，全自动的咖啡机，还有一套委委屈屈摆在窗前的真皮办公桌。这些明显与整个公寓装修风格格格不入的东西强行的把他的单人公寓变成了情人同居的小屋，颇有些歪歪扭扭的温馨感。  
睿智的教授几乎被这24小时之内生活中的巨变冲击的麻木了，他不知道该怎么处理这种错综复杂的问题，所以只能把它静静地放在那儿，不闻不问。Grindelwald极端的手段在他们两人之间划出了一条几乎无法逾越的鸿沟，但他在之后的同居中却表现出让Dumbledore难以理解的温柔和敏感。  
很多个晚上他们并不做爱，Grindelwald只是在他洗澡后吹干他的头发，着迷的看着红褐色的发丝逐渐变得鲜亮蓬松起来。他们偶尔会靠在一起看一些纪录片，多半是Dumbledore喜欢的，这些时候Grindelwald总会裹着毯子昏昏沉沉的睡过去，柔软的银发从额头上散下来，温热而均匀的鼻息喷在Dumbledore的颈窝里。但每次如果他提前睡着了，Dumbledore就会把他扔在沙发上，任由他自己委委屈屈的在沙发上窝一夜，并且第二天皱着眉头面对酸疼的腰背。  
优秀的教授总是有着很稳定的作息时间，如果Grindelwald来过夜，那么他几乎每个工作日的早上都会看见赖床的情人。他会在Dumbledore拉开窗帘的时候嘟囔着把枕头压在脸上，卷在被子里以一种别扭的姿势接着睡觉，或者在不得不早起的时候固执的要抱着情人的腰在床边坐一会儿才能站起来。这让Dumbledore模糊的觉得他们无限的趋近于一种古怪的情侣关系，但没人纠结于这个尴尬的话题，毕竟他们的关系开始于对一个无辜年轻人的可怕威胁。  
一切都如同Grindelwald预料的那样进行着，他说服自己满足于目前的关系，却总是控制不住的想要让他们的关系更进一步，至少不要停留于这种类似于契约的形式。但就在他每次想要跟Dumbledore聊点什么的时候，那双漂亮的蓝眼睛里总会映出他们之间无法越过的斛隙。  
转折开始于一个晚上。Grindelwald回家的时候，撞见了一个从他们同居的公寓里推门走出来的年轻人。  
“哦，又是这个可怜的小Scamander先生。”  
Grindelwald皱着眉头看他。  
长着一头姜黄色卷毛的Newt几乎不敢抬头看他，瘦高的个子硬生生的缩成一团，低眉顺眼的从他身边闪身而过，用几乎听不清楚的语速嘟囔了一句：  
“Evening，Mr.Grindelwald。”  
他还试图笑一下，但显然没有成功，他的嘴角扭曲成了一个紧张的弧度，片刻之后，他放弃了，逃跑似的消失在了Grindelwald的视线里。  
进屋之后，他看见Dumbledore皱着眉坐在餐桌前，拇指和食指摩挲着骨瓷茶杯的把手。Grindelwald了然的问道：  
“Albus，Mr.Scamander又带来了什么麻烦？”  
Dumbledore用指节揉了揉眉心，简短的跟Grindelwald解释了一下。Newt的哥哥Theseus刚刚从警察学院毕业，他的成绩十分优异，已经取得了Scotland Yard中一个可观职位的面试机会。但与他竞争的是顶头上司的儿子，虽然他本人没说什么，但Newt能明显地感觉到他的焦躁和困顿，他不知道如果万一他没有被录取，自己应该怎样安慰失落的哥哥。Dumbledore显然也有些不安，但他没有多说什么，只是摸了摸Grindelwald的鬓角，对他说：  
“这没什么Gellert，你不用多费心，我相信就算这次没有成功，Theseus是一个非常优秀的年轻人，他一定会找到一个能很好的发挥他才华的职位。”Grindelwald也只是点了点头。  
但第二天上班的时候，他第一时间让那位能干的女秘书查到了这位上司以及苏格兰场人事部面试官的所有信息，包括他们各自收受贿赂以及违规执法的各项纪录。用这些文件，他轻易的针对这次面试对他们二位进行了恐吓，并且逼迫面试官诚惶诚恐的保证这次面试绝对公平公正，不会偏袒任何人。  
来自Grindelwald的威压一如既往地强大，一周左右之后，在他晚上推开小公寓门的时候发现Dumbledore亲自做了迷迭香小羊排和苹果派，他觉得是自己的报酬要来了。但Dumbledore的话却让他始料未及，他说：  
“Gel，咱们得谈谈。”  
Grindelwald生平第一次有了想要落荒而逃的冲动，但他还是僵直着身子坐在了小餐桌的对面。Dumbledore脸色有些疲惫，甚至眼眶有点微微发红，他直截了当的问Grindelwald：  
“你帮了Theseus，为什么？”  
Grindelwald皱了皱眉头，他觉得即使自己是出于私心，但至少是做了一件好事——阻止了一个优秀年轻人的才华被埋没，但Dumbledore的反应却怎么都不像是愉悦。他想了想，还是决定如实回答：  
“因为我认为我这样做可以减少你的担忧，你一直都很在意那位Mr.Scamander，不是么？”  
但他没想到自己的回答让Dumbledore迅速的激动了起来，他蓝色的大眼睛里蓄满了泪水，鼻尖也红了起来，仿佛下一秒就要哭出来了。但他只是拿起酒杯喝了一口酒，修长的手指颤抖着，像是在承受着极大的痛苦，说话的声音里也带着一点压抑的哭腔：  
“可你为什么要减少我的担忧呢Gellert，我对于你来说不过是一个随时可以换掉的床伴，你不用花这么多心思，我也不会从你身边逃开的。”  
他真的受不了了，如果他们之间只是性关系，为什么要在意他呢？为什么要一次一次的让他动心又从不说爱他？哪怕是在最完美的性爱或者是在最深情的吻之后？他不可遏制的爱上了Grindelwald，却在每一次试图向他表达点什么的时候感觉到对方的疏远，又在试图和他保持距离的时候都被他一次此次的温柔击垮。这种反反复复的折磨简直让他感觉自己正挣扎着被拖进一个名为Grindelwald的深渊。  
“因为我爱你。”  
Dumbledore在那一瞬间极度怀疑自己的听力，他震惊的抬起头，却发现那个在平时不可一世的男人斜靠在椅子里，脸上满是孤注一掷的绝望和脆弱，在那一瞬间他甚至在Grindelwald的身上看见了Newt的影子。他听到男人接着说：  
“我从未想过要伤害你，或者你在意的人，Aler。我不知道应该怎样让你爱上我，而且我那时疯狂地嫉妒Scamander，所以我选择了威胁你。后来，我不知道如何表达我对你的爱，所以我试着对你好，我又担心你对我的亲近感觉到压力，所以我又退开。”  
Grindelwald直视着Dumbledore的眼睛，自嘲的笑了一下  
“你应该知道，我永远也下不去手伤害Scamander，哪怕是他能牵扯到你一点点微不足道的心思，我都不会伤害他。但我现在还是很迷惑，我不知道你是否爱我，所以我······”  
“我爱你。”  
Dumbledore打断了他的话，那颗在他蓝宝石一样的瞳孔里来回打转的眼泪终于落了下来。  
坐在他对面的男人完全忘记了自己原本要说什么，只是轻轻地问了一句：  
“Wh，What？”  
声音轻的像是怕惊碎了什么东西。  
Dumbledore笑了起来，他用手捏了捏鼻尖，嗓音里的沙哑还没有完全褪去，他仿佛看见横亘在他们之间的伤痕在彼此的眼中分崩离析，Grindelwald向前迈了一步，轻巧的站在了自己的心尖儿上。他对Grindelwald说：  
“我说，Gel，我也爱你。但我认为，我们需要一个不以Newt为开端的新约会。”  
  
  
  



End file.
